


Getting Some CFVY

by ArasMRinga



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foreplay, Other, Sex, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArasMRinga/pseuds/ArasMRinga
Summary: "In or out, but I’m going to be rewarding Fox in here for his good job today and I’d bet he’d love the audience."





	Getting Some CFVY

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stand the lack of fanfiction with these amazing characters. All the potential smut not being written. Hope you enjoy and if you feel team CFVY deserves more "creative" recognition give me suggestions.

It had been satisfying work. They’d returned just on time to aid their fellow students, defend Vale and look stylish while doing so, but now they were ready to get some beauty sleep. Not that they were tired. 

Yatsuhashi and Velvet strolled into their dorm room and sighed. It was just like how they’d left it. Beds made, books open, Coco’s clothes arranged to pick the best outfit possible and floor perfectly clear for Fox. Fox followed his teammates in and heard Coco close the door behind them. 

“We’re going to go shower,” Yatsuhashi said as he and Velvet dropped off their things and grabbed their separate shower supplies. Velvet was quite particular about how she cleaned, while Yatsuhashi simply liked his personal arrange of soaps and cologne. Fox made his own way to his bed letting his team get ready to the end of their day. He was just about to put his headphones on to listen to Professor Oobleck’s lecture when Coco came up to his space. 

Before he could turn around she wrapped her arms around his chest and crept her hands up his shirt. The touch was intentional, burning into his skin with the certainty of sun rays. He snapped his head to her direction, even not being able to see her knowing that giving her his attention might benefit him. She said nothing while her fingers kept trailing paths across his abs and pecs. It tickled and tingled his nerves and shivers ran around to his spine than to the top of his head making it hard to think. Her gloves dragged lightly behind from where her fingers travelled giving this ghost-like sensation over everywhere she touched. Her silence was driving him insane. He could hear her breathing change every time she smirks at his squirming. Could feel the wisps of hair around her face tickle his shoulders where she leaned over him. Their height difference meant her chin could barely rest on his shoulder but that was just enough to let her warm breath puff over the sensitive skin under his jaw. The force of her pushing up against his back to reach around his carved the shape of her front into his back. Whenever he tried to step away from her she’d pull back with her strong arms and keep him flush against her. After a while, the light touches began to massage his muscles in ever-growing circles. When Coco sent her hands straight down his abs towards his pants only to verge off course to return up his sides and trap his shoulders with her forearms he finally couldn’t take it.

Ripping out of her grip roughly and moved away from her, feeling his face overheat like he was being baked. He leaned with his hands against the wall beside his bed and tried to calm down. He hoped Coco would give him a minute but wasn’t so lucky. She snuck under his arms and reversed her ministrations. Now she cupped his shoulders blades with her nose in his collarbone. Her fingers danced over the straining muscles in his back and played with the sides of his lower abdomen. He could feel his own laboured breathing blow into her cheek as he struggled to keep his arms raised above her body. The body that was pressed so tightly to his own that his mind could see the way her course top pulled around her breasts and her pants hugged her hips tightly. Fox’s knees were knocking as Coco enticed his spine and blew into his neck, proving how hot he was becoming as her once warm breathe now chilled him. He couldn’t hold himself together once her hands firmly grabbed his ass and pushed his groin against her more firmly. His neck gave out and his nose fell into the croak of Coco’s neck. His lips could taste the cinnamon scented perfume she wore on top of the pulsing beat of her heart on her skin. He knew by description that her skin was extremely pale compared to his but he couldn’t know how his dark lips contrasted her neck like coffee to milk. His invisible blush matched the scarlet of his bangs that fell over his eyes as he leaned on Coco for dear life. She continued to refuse him the assurance of her voice and stirred him farther into his oblivion by teasing his body with the feelings of hers. 

They both heard the click of the door handle before it was opened and Fox immediately attempted to remove himself from Coco. His leader had another thing in mind and yanked him by the waistband of his pants. He spun in her grip and she hugged him close once more, one hand reaching up to present his face to the opening door by gripping his chin with her fingers. 

When Yatsuhashi and Velvet walked in and saw Fox’s shirt riding up around Coco’s arm and his face panting in her hand they froze in their places. Over the rim of her shades, Coco stared down her returning members and smirked. She moved her one hand over a little from where it was in Fox’s shirt and pinched his nipple. He gasped and turned his chin in her direction to try and hide. His pout seemed to say to Coco, ‘please stop this’. In response to his kicked puppy expression, she allowed him some reprise by removing her hands from him and sneaking around his body. She looked at where Yatsuhashi and Velvet remained speechless in the doorway. With one hand on her hip, she smiled at them and finally voiced her plans. 

“In or out, but I’m going to be rewarding Fox in here for his good job today and I’d bet he’d love the audience.” Her sultry tone stung her team in the throat and nailed their feet to the floor. 

Yatsuhashi glanced down at Velvet who was blushing furiously and when she returned his gaze he eased the door closed behind them. Their showers were still fresh on their skin but the pinpricks crawling across their skin at the things they’d seen were addictive. Together they sat down on Yatsuhashi’s bed across from Fox and got comfortable. 

Fox’s mind was buzzing as he tried to comprehend Coco’s words and the idea of Velvet and Yatsuhashi sitting there watching him. He turned away from all of them and once more tried to cool himself off, the bulge in his pants poking out harshly. He had only managed to adjust it to a more comfortable angle before Coco had yanked on his chin to face her again. Her thumb rubbed faintly under his chin and he heard her hum. She leads him forward like that, his feet forgetting how to function and dragged behind him. 

At the foot of his bed, Coco pushed Fox roughly down to sit and crawled to kneel behind him. There, both of them were facing their teammates across from them and Coco could see both the view of their blushing faces and the fidgeting form of her one true teammate. Fox was doing everything in his power to stay still but the shifting of Coco behind him and the beating of his own heart in his ears was making him want to do something. He was released from the torture of stillness soon enough as Coco resumed her initial habit of groping his body. This time, however, she lifted his top with curled fingers and removed it altogether. His arms may be the most scarred but she already had explored the now visible scars across his chest. She was done wasting time with only touching and was ready to send Fox to a whole new state. 

“Look at him,” Coco said teasingly at the two before them. Her eyes swept over his body and face. One hand moved his hair back from his glossy white eyes and stayed on his forehead to crane his neck back against her. “Doesn’t he look good enough to eat?” 

The graze of her frames against his jaw warned Fox to the kiss Coco planted to his neck. There was no such warning about the tongue that darted out and licked a strip up all the way to the tip of his ear. The intense slurp of Coco retrieving her tongue near his ear was enough to make him shake. Then she did something that had it worsening all the more. 

“I wish you could see how sexy you look, Fox,” she said right into his ear, her voice low and musky. “It’s always so hard for me to keep my hands off you when we’re in the field.” 

Her hands moved along as she spoke and divided his attention between the two overwhelming sensations. “It makes it hard to lead when I can’t stop thinking about the things I want to do to you when we get home.” 

Yatsuhashi gulped audibly and thanked the high powers he was already out of his armoured clothes. 

“Like, I think about the way I could make you moan as I kissed you. The way your tongue would surrender to mine as I kissed you so hard you’d cry out around me because you couldn’t handle it.” Her teeth grazed the shell of his ears and he whimpered. “I knew you’d be shy so I’d force you to give in to me. Just, like, this.” 

She emphasized her last sentence by kissing down his jaw between each word. Her chin was level with his Adam's apple and she removed her glasses as she looked at him. Even though he couldn’t see he tracked her movements as if drawn by a string. Subconsciously, Fox realized Coco had planned this all along since he couldn’t feel her beret on her head and if she’d taken it off in preparation, she meant business. Her fingertips were playing with his waistband again when she continued. 

“I figured I’d tease you until you’re about ready to burst then leave you panting and begging me to finish you. I wouldn’t listen and say I have something else I have to do. But, I don’t like that idea anymore. Because it means I don’t get to feel your dick pounding inside me and I want that. I want to feel you. I want to see the moan that leaves you when you feel how wet I’ve become at just teasing you. And you deserve that since you performed so amazing today.” Coco began to palm his bulge through his pants as she spoke and he couldn’t help but reach up and grip hard onto the arm that engulfed him. He unconsciously spread his legs wider and Coco hummed into his neck as she kissed there again. “Velvet.” 

The name startled the whole room except for Coco herself as Velvet snapped out of the horny daze she was in. 

“Y-Yeah?” The faunas stuttered as Coco looked up from Fox’s neck and pointed her chocolate eyes on her instead.

“Be a dear and come take these for me.” Coco waved the glasses that were occupying her right hand. 

“Sure.” Velvet slowly approached the pair on the opposite bed, stumbling as she tried to avoid staring at the moving hand in Fox’s lap. Just as Velvet took hold of the sunglasses, Coco decided to grab hard onto the outline of Fox’s hardon. He groaned loudly directly into the retreating girl's ears. The blush painting Velvet’s cheeks grew immensely as she was close enough to see just how worked up Coco was making Fox. 

“You say ‘thank you’ Fox. Velvet just helped you out.” Fox tilted his head over to where he thought Velvet was, but missed more than usual since his senses were being overworked by his leader. The leader who wouldn’t let him get a word in because she dove her now empty hand past his waistband and underwear. The direct contact caused Fox to jump and moan into Coco. 

“There you go. Feels good, huh?” Coco pressed her chest more firmly into his back and watched as he hung his head in response. “Now, imagined that instead of my hand, it was Yatsuhashi’s.” Fox couldn’t tell if his next gasp was from the idea or the tug she gave him, but he wished he could tell where the man in question was to focus on him also. 

Yatsuhashi had lost his jaw at the look of bliss that crossed Fox’s face when Coco brought him up. He could feel his own boner growing at the scene unfolding in front of them and he knew he’d need a cold shower as well after. 

“Yeah, Yatsuhashi is looking at you,” Coco alleged to Fox and she continued to wank him off. “He can’t take his eyes away. None of us can. Your body is drawing us in with the way you’re sweating,” she licked up a bead of sweat that had collected in the crook of his jaw. “the way you’re presenting your desires out to us.” Coco tugged his legs out further than they already were with both hands and Fox felt his cock pulse where it swung abandoned on the edge of his boxers. 

“If you want Yatsuhashi, you could take his pants off him so you can see even more.” 

Fox couldn’t tell want answer Yatsuhashi gave to that suggestion because suddenly Coco tilted his head and planted her lips to his. He was left without air in his lungs as she ravaged his mouth with hers. She laced her one hand in his hair and the other lowered to his limp hand at his side. He squeezed back as she refused to let him up for air. Her tongue pierced his mouth when he gasped at the unknown third hand that landed on his hip. He was lifted by his two teammates as Coco caressed his face in her hands and Yatsuhashi raised his hips with his strong arms. With one arm keeping him raised, Yatsuhashi tugged the unwanted garments from his sculpted legs. Fox whimpered once again as Coco bit down on his lower lip and brought his hand up to hold her ass. He could still feel Yatsuhashi’s presence and could only imagine what was going on above him. Yatsuhashi saw how kissing Coco had closed those blind eyes as Fox strained to compose himself under her. The sideways way the two were laying had Fox’s lower half still dangling over the edge of the bed while his upper half was overtaken by the pushy Coco. The tall warrior couldn’t take it another second and let his hand graze Fox’s inner thigh. 

Fox arched up at the touch again and squeezed his eyes tighter as Yatsuhashi got bolder. Soon Coco unlatched from Fox’s mouth to let air enter his constricted chest as Yatsuhashi stroked his rock hard dick. 

“Excuse me, boys.” Coco cracked, snapping the rhythm they’d created of Yatsuhashi stroking and Fox bucking his hips. “But you’re leaving Velvet out of the fun and that’s not fair. Yatsuhashi, return to your place and pay her back.”

The large man turned back and saw how bothered Velvet had become. He reluctantly let go of Fox and followed his orders by beginning a kiss with the small faunas. 

Fox, for the moment, felt quite alone as Coco had backed off him completely and all he could feel was the blanket under his bare skin and the sounds of a timid Velvet being kissed by her larger teammate. That was until Coco returned by straddling his stomach. He could feel her pants and belt on top of him and he frowned. 

“Easy, big boy. Don’t worry.” She cooed to him as she leaned down close. “I just thought I’d give you the chance to return the favour.” 

After whispering into his lips she kissed him again. Much sweeter this time around as she eased off wanting him to take control. His scarred arms snaked up and interlaced with her short hair. The ends were smooth on his calloused fingers and glided between them like silk. He roamed over the girl who’d been driving him crazy with his hands. While she had been running her hands all over him to tease him, he touched her with reverence as it was his gateway to her very being. On occasion before, his team had let him map out there faces and silhouettes with his hands but this was different. Fox let his hands discover every flex of Coco’s body as he did to her what she did to him. She broke their kiss to suck on his neck. The pull of her mouth urged him to force her shirt up over her abdomen and she helped him remove it. His fingers played with the clasp of her bra until she sat upright. She guided his hold to her breasts and nipples and he focussed on that as she began to happily grind down on him.

“Oh, Fox.” She fell onto him and his arms hugged her close as they made-out. 

Behind them, Yatsuhashi and Velvet cuddled together deciding they weren’t ready to take the next step and that watching was more their speed. Yatsuhashi had to stop Velvet from retrieving her camera, telling her that Coco would likely kill her if she tried. 

“Screw this.” Coco panted into Fox’s jaw and hopped quickly off him. She practically ripped off the rest of her clothes and pushed the confused Fox farther onto the bed. He was relieved to feel her come back since he momentarily interrupted her frustration to be his doing. He now realized it was his lack of doing more accurately. “Where’d all that hustle go Fox?” She teased him as she tugged on the back of his neck. 

“Turn around!” Velvet called out to Coco. Coco grinned at the shocked expression Fox made. ‘He must have forgotten we have an audience’, she thought.

“You heard her,” Coco remarked. “Turn around. I’m waiting.” 

As Fox made a 180 turn on his bed as smoothly as possible, Coco snuck over to her bedside table and retrieved protection. Fox felt her returning and finally took some initiative for himself. He reached out for her and wrapped her in a firm hold. He craved the taste of her, the liquid feeling of her mouth, the sugary tone of her voice as she talked him into whatever she desired. He actually marvelled at the total lack of concern he had over Coco’s naked body laying him down on his bed. He keened as she opened the package of the condom and put it over his erection. 

An unexpected kiss to his tip had Fox jerking before he could hear Coco speaking to them all. 

“It’s this better you two? His glorious cock on display while you can watch him moan and thrash under me.” Coco smiled as she scraped her nails across Fox’s chest and saw Yatsuhashi pull Velvet closer. With Fox curling his toes into the sheets, Coco brought her hips to his and reached for his hands. He placed one on Coco’s upturned cheeks and matched her smile, revelling in the feeling of knowing he could please her. Coco’s seductress grin was for dirtier reasons as she brought his other hand down to her womanhood. 

Forcing Fox to play with her folds was a rush Coco liked far too much and she had a promise to keep. 

“You ready for this, Fox?” he nodded frantically in response, arching back as his erection was ground on by her ass to coax out his reaction. 

As his world zoomed into the sole feeling of Coco lowering herself on his prick, Fox’s face fell into a perfect ‘o’ and his team admired the sight as his piece sunk into their leader's heat. Coco held him through the slow process until she was fully seated on his lap. They both breathed heavy as she engulfed him and let her insides lube up his length that stretched her out. Fox was about to take hold of her hips when Coco darted out and grabbed his wrists.  
Pinning his wrists above his head and lowering to bite across Fox’s neck, Coco dominated her teammate completely. As she was the leader in everything she did nowadays. She nudged his chin upward and once his nose was pointing towards the couple watching him, she began to lift off him. The slow pace that burned Coco’s thighs continued until Fox moaned loud enough that she was sure a passerby would hear him. 

“Coco~” His only word of the evening spurred Coco to the height of her arousal. She’d been waiting to hear him beg. She’d made him squirm with her teasing, she’d made him moan with her foreplay, and now she’d made him beg. It was enough to make her want to start all over just to hear it sooner. Maybe another time.

For now, she rode him so fast and hard that his body acted like it was being punched with pleasure. Her hips gyrating as rapidly as her Gatling gun and her thrusts as hard as his punches. They screamed together, Coco seeping in the way he reached within her to send sparks up her body to even pass her bouncing breasts. She had been excited for so long, from the moment he tried to hide from her to the ever-piercing eyes that made her skin hot, to the sexual relief his sex was presenting hers. It was all enough to ignite the fire in her belly at an extreme rate and she could tell he was as close as she was. 

She was right. Fox was fighting his orgasm with the self-control of a fly. He revelled in it all so much that he was sure he’d need a surgery to get Coco’s moans out of his ears and the hot feeling of her depths off his dick and the smell of her sex-crazed sweat from his nostrils. He was shaking violently in her grip and met her movements with each of his own thrusts until her body weight fell fully on top of him. He grunted before she kissed him with enough passion to suffocate him. Just like that, Coco climaxed around him and that thread of self-restrained broke. He groaned harshly around her lips and desperately sought out air as he spasmed and gushed vigorously into her. 

She didn’t let off until she lay beside him, cradling his exhausted body against hers. She itched up until his face could nuzzle between her boobs to relax after all the intense sensations. His eyes blinked open and she noticed the white orbs peering up at her. You didn’t have to be a mind reader to tell what he wanted to ask. 

“You were amazing Fox. Good job.” 

Above them, Yatsuhashi spread a blanket out over top of them and Velvet snuck the used condom to the bathroom and grabbed a cool washcloth after washing her hands. Fox and Coco lay there, upside down on his bed and catching their breath, and Coco smirks up at their fellow teammates. 

“What did you think of the show?” Her question was followed by a brutal exhalation from Fox as he hid himself further beneath the blanket. ‘For a guy who can’t see, he’s quite embarrassed at being watched’, Coco thought. 

“Do you really think about that stuff in the field?” The question to her question was equal parts retorted teasing and genuine curiosity. 

“I didn’t use to, but that might change now.” Coco tugged Fox up by his hair and he huffed into her face as she smiled. “I might picture the way you two were so entranced by each other you forgot about Velvet and me.” 

Yatsuhashi began to blush again and cleared his throat to disturb the way Coco looked about ready to devour Fox. “Well, in my defence, I would only ever do something like that with, Fox.” He confessed, grateful the dazed man couldn’t see how much he was struggling to get those words out. He forgot that words hold more meaning in their sound than in their image. 

“What about me?” Coco winked at him and he frowned.

“Don’t tease me.” He got closer to them, leaning down to near their level. “Fox might be fine letting you control things, but I need to keep control at all times.” The two who could see only saw a challenge in each other’s eyes. 

“Here you are, Fox.” Velvet came between them and placed the damp cloth on his forehead. The cold feeling instantly brought his ghost of a flush down and as Velvet dabbed it against him he took hold of her hand. Planting a fleeting peck on her hand Fox sent her his thanks in the sweetest means he could give. Velvet got closer still to wipe away the drying sweat on his neck and examined the bruises that were already disappearing. Fox raised his arm to comb through her hair and brush against her rabbit ears. She shivered slightly and watched his complacent face ease into a mindless state. She traced the scar on his lip with her finger and the three of them waited until his breaths even out completely. Coco got up and started to the bathroom. 

“You get comfortable. I’m calling a mandatory team recreational relaxation regime.”

“Snuggling!” Velvet piped as she already rose from Fox’s side. Yatsuhashi lifted Fox up with the blanket around him and carried his sleeping form to Coco’s bed, which was the largest for unknown reasons. They waited until Coco returned in her nightwear, a cream gown that cut off at mid-thigh, and the four of them enjoyed the conclusion of their extensive field assignment.


End file.
